Sunburn is a burn to the skin caused by ultraviolet (UV) radiation. Extended UV exposure can also lead to skin cancer. Sunburn often manifests with one or more of the following symptoms: erythema (redness), pain, edema (swelling), itching, peeling, rash, warmth, nausea, headache, and fever. More severe sunburns can also cause blistering.
Available remedies for minor sunburn include topical anesthetics, such as benzocaine, or topical wound care agents, such as aloe vera. Existing remedies, however, fail to adequately treat sunburns and the associated symptoms thereof. Sunburn is a very common malady for which there is no FDA approved therapy. Current data suggest that about 36% of all U.S. adults experience one or more sunburns each year. Thus, there is a need in the art for effective medications for the treatment of sunburns. The present invention meets these and other needs in the art.